Hutt
The Hutts (Terran Scientific name: Morphogastropoda Crassus) are a sentient species of large gastropods with short arms, wide cavernous mouths and huge eyes, who once controlled a large interplanetary civilization in what was once a region of the galaxy called Hutt Space. The species originally hail from the planet Varl, however, due to a brief but destructive civil war, destroyed it, forcing them to migrant to their new adopted homeworld of Nal Hutta. During the Great Crusade, the majority of Hutt space was conquered by the Imperium forcing many of the species into exile into Republic Space, who forced a majority of them onto Raxus Prime in Camps for the crimes committed against the Republic by the Hutts in their numerous wars between each other, and due to these wars, members of this species were often stereotyped as crime lords. Biology and appearance Physiology In appearance, a Hutt was an immense slug-like creature that had a thick body with a long muscular tail with small arms located on the upper body. The large body had a bulbous head at the top. Hutts' appendages allowed them to manipulate their environment to a limited degree. The entire base of their body served as a creeping slow foot, enabling them to slither across their environment in a manner similar to that of a slug, though some Hutts grew so large that they became immobile. They had no skeleton but instead had an internal mantle which supported and shaped their head. Young Hutts tended to have a uniform light tan skin and lacked greenish pigmentation on their spine that went down their tail as they aged. A Hutt's skin was perhaps its greatest defense as the epidermis was able to resist all but the most corrosive of chemical substances. Furthermore oil and mucus sweat made a Hutt difficult to grasp as its body was slippery to hold. Should anyone manage to grab hold of the body or manage to puncture the skin, heavy layers of blubber and muscle protected the vital organs from harm. In addition, the slimy coating of sweat and mucus protected them from either chemical burns or heat. Hutts were resistant to many poisons and diseases and seldom fell ill. It was also claimed that the species was indigestible with creatures such as the sarlacc facing indigestion from swallowing a Hutt. As a result, such creatures forcibly expelled their kind instead of eating them which was a trait that saved some Hutts from death. Their body odor was noted for being strong enough to upset a sensitive human stomach. Their bulbous heads had two enormous reptilian eyes that were sometimes compared to those of a feline and protruded from the surface of their face. As members of their kind grew fatter, these eyes tend to be hidden beneath folds of leathery skin though younger Hutts lacked this feature and thus had slightly more protruding eyes compared to their older kin. Blinking their eyes and passing the nictitating membrane in slow deliberation was considered the equivalent of raising a sarcastic eyebrow. Beneath their wide nostrils and upturned nose was a broad lipless mouth that spread from one earhole to the other. Similar to serpents, to which they were compared, Accommodating their appetite, Hutts were able to open their jaws to miraculous widths that allowed them to devour almost anything and were even able to consume a grown humanoid. A specialized radula located deep within their throats allowed them to shred food in preparation for digestion. Although not common, Hutts were able to be Force-sensitive. They had the ability to see ultraviolet light that was invisible to Humans and most alien species. Often, wealthy Hutts lit their palaces in these spectra of light, giving intruders, or at least those without similar abilities or compensating equipment, a false sense of stealth. Hutts were physiological anomalies as they possessed traits from many different species. Similar to sea mammals, their nostrils could close and their large lungs allowed them to stay submerged underwater for hours at a time. Like worms, they were hermaphroditic and thus possessed both male and female sex organs. They needed no partner to produce a child: Jabba the Hutt's son Rotta was his, and only his. However, some Hutts, like Gorga's son and Ziro Desilijic Tiure, had two parents, a mother and a father. Although hermaphroditic, the average Hutt possessed a notably healthy sexual appetite, even for members of other species. Hutts had the marsupial trait of bearing their young one at a time and nourishing them in a brood pouch in the body. Despite these many characteristics, they were generally classified as gastropods by scientists due to their hermaphroditic nature and slithering, slug-like manner of their movement. The lack of any legs meant that the species slithered across their environments with their tails capable of being used as weapons to bludgeon their enemies to death. Whilst this was the case, Hutts were not known for their mobility, and required smooth surfaces to navigate their environment; things such as carpets or upholstery served as obstacles to the layer of slime generated by their bodies when moving. Their slimy hides were typically hairless, though an exceptionally small percentage were known to grow both locks and beards due to the presence of a recessive genetic trait. While this made them distinctive to non-Hutts, they were seen with distaste and considered a type of mutant among their race. Perhaps most remarkably of all, Hutts could even regenerate body parts when injured. Some time prior to 3631, a Hutt known as Gargonn lost half his head, including an eye and apparently a sizable part of his brain, when he was ravaged by a wandrella, yet it was anticipated that he would regenerate the injured tissue completely after a century or so. It is not known if the regeneration of his brain had any effect on his mind or personality. Some Hutts, such as Quaffug, were believed to possess multiple brains, though whether this was a species-wide trait was unknown. Certain Hutts were vulnerable to a rare wasting disease that kept them underweight. Hutts sometime developed gallstones. Hutt skin color varied; while Jabba the Hutt had green, oily skin, Durga the Hutt had orange, Borvo the Hutt had blue, and Ziro the Hutt had purple. Life Cycle Similar to worms, Hutts were hermaphrodites which meant they had both male and female reproductive organs. One reason for this was because of their race's fertility rate being very low that was possibly a consequence of damage following the loss of their original homeworld of Varl. As a result of this, gender was more of a case of a Hutt's deliberate decision or a viewer's deduction. Often, Hutts carrying children were referred to as female, though it was entirely up to the Hutt in question as to if the distinction was accepted or not. For instance, Jiliac was referred to as a female after becoming pregnant, but Popara and Zorba still considered themselves males after birthing their respective children. In addition, some Hutts were known to take mates with each other, such as Gorga and Anachro. Hutts bore their children one at a time and nourished them within what was known as a brood pouch. Unusually for a species so far from humanoid, several Hutts have been known to find female humanoids attractive sometimes in a sexual manner, in something similar to art appreciation, as status symbols, or for reasons completely beyond Human understanding. Jabba the Hutt was the most notable example of this. Another was Vogga the Hutt, an entrepreneur who had resided on Nar Shaddaa in the years following the Jedi Civil War. Other examples included Borvo, Dreddon, Soergg, Golga, Popara, Nem'ro, and Ziro. When Hutts were born, they weighed less than 100 grams and after birth they lived life as tiny blind creatures that clawed their ways instinctively towards the brood pouch. Once inside, they began to feed on milk and remained there for the next fifty standard years. Upon emergence, they weighed 70 kilograms and measured a meter from head to tail where they had the intellectual level of a ten-year-old Human. However, this was not biologically necessary; Jabba the Hutt had his son Rotta removed from the brood pouch when he was, at most, ten years old, so that he could experience the galaxy. Jiliac's child also proved able to live outside the pouch, requiring his Uncle Jabba to squish and kill it in order to guarantee his rule of the Hutt clan Desilijic. Newborn Hutts, also known as Huttlets, would stay close to their parents for decades, returning to their pouches when they were tired, lonely or scared. Other Hutts were sometimes known to kill them in fear of future competition. Young Hutts matured to adulthood by 200 years whereupon they weighed 500 kilograms and were about the size of a normal adult Human. Prior to this point, they were not considered important nor accountable for their actions. During the course of their lives, the Hutt's bodies grew constantly, which meant that older members of their kind were able to reach enormous proportions. The Hutts were known to produce lengthy lifespans, with a mere 45 year prison sentence being something they experienced in the blink of an eye and were able to reach over a thousand years in age. In fact, they were considered one of the longest-lived species in the galaxy. They were capable of living in excess of 926 years of age at which point they were considered venerable by their fellow Hutts. For their kind, childhood ranged between the ages of 1-70 and they were considered a young adult by 71-90 whilst they were seen as a full adult in the years between 91-650. Middle age began between 651-844 and an elderly Hutt was 845-925 years of age. A Hutt named Zirchros lived to be 1,700 years old. Culture Pre-Imperium Lifestyle "Let them marvel at our splendor ... let them cringe in our power ... let them feel the weight of our chains as they serve their rightful masters." ―Jabba Desilijic Tiure Their thinking was described as not being the same as humans. In fact, it was claimed that they felt threatened on a subliminal level. This fear they experienced meant that many Hutts tended to be paranoid, a trait some attempted to exploit. Other typical traits among the Hutts were intelligence, selfishness, and manipulative behavior. The Hutts were famous for being powerful and ruthless beings that constantly sought to expand the boundaries of their dominion and the holdings of their individual clans. Their appetite for power was as insatiable as their appetite for food. They were often found at the center of business or criminal enterprises. The question of morality or lack thereof did not affect a Hutt during their ventures. All that mattered from such ventures was how much benefit and profit were gained. The majority of Hutts were vicious megalomaniacs who considered their kind to be above the morality that was perceived by lesser beings. They held a talent for accumulation of power and its exertion of it on others along with the manipulation of other beings. Hutts did not try to justify their criminal actions as doing so was a sign of hypocrisy which was not part of their way. Instead, they did everything as part of their laws and customs without pretending that they were bastions of morality. Furthermore, they were noted for holding a twisted sense of humor. Flattery was seen as one of the best policies when dealing with Hutts as it was considered unwise to earn their enmity. According to them, the Hutts were known for their generosity and beneficence towards lower lifeforms that served them ably. Hutts were aware of the fact that their kind were disliked and knew of how the galaxy overall were amused when the slug-like race spoke about their original homeworld of Varl. According to such individuals, no Alien creature of good breeding could be born of Varl and even Dixionian Confederate Terrans commented on how they viewed Hutts as being an immoral, nasty, domineering and power hungry species. Some Hutts viewed such attitudes as insults and lies as they saw themselves as being a proud people who were generous to their own kind even if they were cruel. Furthermore, they expected everyone to treat them with respect. Despite this being the case, many of the traits seen amongst crime lords were embodied by the Hutts as they were ambitious, ruthless, greedy and had a massive ego. This meant that many citizens throughout the galaxy believed that all Hutts were involved in a life of crime which stemmed largely from their reputation that most Hutts foster as well as appreciate. Many traditional concepts that were deemed as criminal actions by other civilizations were seen as professions according to Hutt thinking. As such, the term "criminal" did not translate well into the Hutt language as it tended to describe all Hutts. In fact, human crimes held no meaning to the Hutts which was why they were seen as criminals as there was no common grounds on morality. Hutt crime lords despised physical labor and combat, preferring to leave such duties to their hired thugs or their slaves. This does not necessarily mean that Hutts were unarmed as they tended to keep weapons but only in emergencies when events spiraled out of their control. Such actions demonstrate that Hutts tended to prefer their actions to be conducted by their proxies and rarely ever leave the safety of their strongholds. Any foes that seek to fight a Hutt crime lord had to do so under their enemy's own terms, thus facing traps, barriers and various minions. In addition, Hutts tend to show an interest in acquiring dangerous animals to serve as pets and used them as amusement by sending their enemies against the creature whilst the crime lords sycophants observed. Those that encountered Hutts claimed that there was no way to reason with their kind with the only way of beating them was by way of trickery or outsmarting them or wounding their pride. The longevity of the Hutts meant that they were intelligent beings that were well-known for their well-developed patience, along with a willingness to hold grudges over long periods of time as they were able to live for centuries. In fact, all ruthless Hutts were claimed to have lived by the law of revenge and their kind did not allow the death of their children to go unavenged. This was to such an extent that once a Hutt made an enemy then they did not retreat unless they were killed. The concept of getting even with their enemies was an ingrained concept within their civilization. In fact, some claimed that if it were not for the thrill of getting vengeance, then every Hutt would simply die of boredom. In addition, they were highly self-centered though they were capable of valuing others, particularly fellow clan members, when they were conducting important and dangerous tasks. Though extremely competitive with one another, all Hutts believed that they held a special place in the galaxy as they were superior beings compared to other life forms. Hutlings, when they grew to adulthood, often gained corpulence which was a trait that was seen as a sign of prestige and power. As such, the bigger the Hutt, the more power it acquired, not only from its peers, but from non-Hutts as well. Those of their kind that were underweight were thus treated with disgust and scorn such as those suffering from waste diseases who were treated as lowly slaves. Within Hutt society, those rare individuals that were capable of growing hair on their bodies were considered mutants and were seen with rarely-disguised disgust. Due to physiological nature, Hutt designs tended to utilize ramps as they were unable to make use of stairs. Similarly, their anatomy prevented them from sitting on a normal seat and they instead reclined by a dinner table. Some Hutts made use of anti-grav hoversleds even if they were able to move under their own power. However, some Hutts grew so corpulent that they were unable to move their own bodies. Hutts often were planted on their thrones or seats in their later years. More agile Hutts slithered or walked, using muscles on their belly to push forward. Other Hutts would often, if going anywhere, ride a hoversled. They also had power chairs, which were for the more immovable Hutts, such as Aarrba. Some of the most successful Hutts had sail barges. They were often used for the Hutt's personal luxury if going somewhere or supervising executions. Slavery and Indentured Services Though seen as illegal in other parts of the galaxy, slavery was a lucrative business and accepted practice amongst the Hutts who saw the owning of slaves as a symbol of status. Hutts were rarely encountered alone as they tended to be surrounded by entertainers, supplicants and sycophants. Their species rarely left their homeworld of Nal Hutta without first gathering a group of retainers and attendants. Many of these tended to be slaves which were a major import on Nal Hutta. Others were simply employees and some were inferior creatures that hoped to gain some form of profit by being within the presence of a Hutt. Retainers to a Hutt were extremely loyal to their master which was maintained through a perverse web of hate, fear and affection. Thus, their kind were known to have employed several skilled bodyguards with many species fulfilling this role. Hutts were not above the practice of slavery with many of their kind keeping such individuals as "pets" that were a sign of prestige and power. It was believed that one of the reasons they took humanoid species as slaves who were so different that they could not find them attractive was to serve as a statement to outsiders. This subtle statement being that the Hutt in question owned everything their visitors desired and thus had power over them. A time-honored tradition amongst the Hutts was the availability of large quantities of cheap labor through indentured servitude. This was because they saw large-scale slave labor as economically impractical. Several factors that contributed to this were the disciplinary problems, lack of motivation, rebellions and other issues associated with forced labor, all of which negatively impacted a Hutt's cherished profit margin. Thus, those who willingly entered into such conditions for long periods of time were seen as a better alternative. Given the choice between the Hutt courts and indentured servitude, many chose the latter. As a result, each year, thousands of beings on Hutt worlds entered into contracts with the Hutts under a condition of indenture. These indentured had their personal rights temporarily suspended, with respect to freedom of movement and assembly, choice of occupation, along with the right to enter into contract, all of which were seen as major considerations. The stipulated period of an indenture was typically six months to ten years, where the Hutt's clan holds the valuable contract of the indentured being. Other Hutts, Hutt businesses or even non-Hutts were allowed to cover the price of a contract. These individuals were bound to serve anyone who held the contract, often being compensated paltry amounts for their service. Once the contract was up, and the indentured party's duty complete, they were released from the contract as per the agreement. Hutt law prohibited the use of indentured labor in circumstances that were proven to be unsafe. Further provisions were added that theoretically protected an indentured party and defined proper treatment. Practically speaking, the matter was far from settled, with a multitude of provisions allowing for extension of contract time and the levying of fines against indentured servants who "violated" the terms of their agreement. Naturally, these fines needed to be paid in full in order for the indentured party to be legally free. Work sites employing indentured labor were commonly inspected at the manager's private estate, often during a sumptuous dinner. Regardless of the true conditions of the work environment, the indentured parties were expected to work without complaint, however this was defined in their contract. These contract holders were well within their rights to appoint local managers to enforce the letter of the law. This often involved using any means deemed necessary to keep the workers in-line, with the indentured servant holding no right to appeal. One of the long standing traditions was the use of tracking devices implanted into the bodies of slaves. This was to ensure that such property did not escape, and involved the activation of a small explosive if the slave went beyond the range of the tracking transmitter. Society "If not us, then someone else. So why not us?" ―Traditional Hutt saying To the Hutts, blood was thicker than slime with loyalty to their clans being considered paramount. Much of their decisions were based on how it prospered the clan and affected its position. It was through ancestral fortunes that were passed from one generation to another that had allowed some Hutt clans to control the richest holdings in the galaxy. The clans in turn controlled the criminal empires known as the kajidics. On certain occasions, these groups can be even more powerful than the ruling council. This was because those kajidics that were powerful monetarily controlled the politics in Hutt society. In addition, the kajidics were both secretive and vast. The strongest loyalty held by a Hutt was always towards its kajidic without which a Hutt would be considered nothing more than a commoner. Hutts were infamous for their inter-clan rivalries that often led to starport skirmishes or brushfire wars amongst the various servitor species. This was one aspect within the Hutt's nature as they tended to try to resolve problems within the family. However, their long lifespan and nature meant that death by natural causes was an unlikely occurrence. Hutt naming structure was divided into three parts, with the first being their personal name and the name by which they were known to outsiders. The second part of their name was the Cuirvas which identified their clan. The third and final component of a Hutt's name was a mystery to scholars with some uncertainty over its nature as so few were known. Some believed it identified the family the Hutt belonged to whilst others contended that it was an honorary title used to convey some measure of importance from one Hutt to another. Regardless, a Hutt revealed only their first name to non-Hutts with such acts being seen as a method by which a Hutt attempted to "protect" their clan from "inferior outsiders". Thus, their naming convention consisted of a given name supported by a clan name and finally a surname. Notable examples included Jabba Desilijic Tiure and Borga Besadii Diori. However, few outside Hutt society were aware of various Hutts' proper names and commonly replaced the clan and surname with "the Hutt", as in "Jabba the Hutt" or "Gardulla the Hutt," although it is doubtful the Hutts minded. Hutts were furthermore divided into castes, including H'uuns. Notable for being a very egocentric species, Hutts on their homeworld believed themselves to be the center of the universe, akin to deities to some of their subject races. In fact, their survival after the destruction of their homeworld of Varl led them to believe that they were greater than the gods that they had once worshiped. This belief in surviving the death of their gods meant that Hutts tended to think themselves as suitable replacement for those deities and that everyone and everything else was expendable. Their success in life was directly proportionate to their egos, which in turn were known to be immense. This was to the point that the Hutt language did not hold a word that translated to mean "thank you" with the closest approximation being "Your services will be rewarded." In addition, they were known to be highly manipulative creatures and considered experts in getting others to do their bidding. This made them act like galactic brokers who made deals and manipulated the economy with calculated power plays and strategies. Hutts had a reputation of lacking social skills. This led to bad relations between them and the Bothans as both were natural competitors to one another. As a result, it was difficult for a Bothan to trust a Hutt due to the professional rivalry between the two races. Their race held their own set of rules and laws which members of their kind followed. Among these included the law that any property given to a Hutt's child after their imprisonment had to be re-sold with their improvements to the parent at the original price. They also possessed their own courts which were used to determine the legality of wills left behind by deceased Hutts and declaring which were genuine and which were fraudulent. The Hutt legal system was notable for being traditionally draconian and maintained strict punishments for loan defaulters, union organizations and similar "scum". One of the laws invoked by the Hutts in acts of retribution included the First Blood-Law of Evona. Hutt Commercial Laws were also present to provide guidelines for actions amongst the kajidics. Even the rare Hutt weddings were considered little more than business arrangements made between two Hutts and were not done so for pleasure though there were the occasional moments when two members of the race genuinely felt love for one another. In terms of currency, the Hutts had used truguts in the past that were commonly accepted on worlds controlled by them. It was also common practice during conflict resolution to resort to a kajidic convention, economic pressure, intimidation or even assassination. A council of elders was responsible for oversight over Hutt Space and was comprised of Hutts that represented the oldest and most influential kajidics. It was this group that decided the fate of everyone that lived in Hutt Space with all Hutts being answerable to them. This Council of Ancients ruled Nal Hutta and was made up of eldest members of their kind. These clans were families that were able to trace their ancestry all the way to distant Varl. The means by which the Council makes their decisions was largely a mystery which stemmed from the fact that the Hutts did not allow outsiders to witness their governmental proceedings. Hutts all across the galaxy to even the farthest outskirts ultimately abided by the decisions of the council. Beyond the council, their were internal rules used for maintaining obedience and order within their criminal organizations. Outside the council was the Hutt Cartel that was officially an alliance of various Hutt clans that worked together in the common goal of attaining wealth and prosperity. In reality, the group was a criminal syndicate that was often splintered between its members that had competing interests. Another organization that included Hutts was the Miasmic Order of Ardos. One of the least numerous of the Huttese clans were the Shell Hutts. In terms of religion, they believed in a pair of sun gods known as Evona and Ardos that were both destroyed in the ancient disaster that forced them from Varl. On ancient Varl, the brightest star in the sky was generated by Cyax and the early history of the Hutts saw them attribute legends towards it as well as its planets. Among these was that of Da Soocha that was a word for "Waking Planet" and referenced the legend of a vast planet-covering ocean. It held a special sacred place amongst the Hutts as they never explored it after they achieved spaceflight and initially it never appeared on any of their astrogation charts. Some Hutts were known to ascended into their pantheon due to great achievements such as military victories as seen with the case of Boonta. Other great Hutts of old included Zobara and Noh who, in their time, had wandered the galaxy. In addition, they were known to build elaborate Hutt Temples on some sacred worlds. Hutts spoke and read their own language known as Huttese though were equally able to master Basic. However, they considered their own language to be superior to Basic and typically demanded other beings address them in their own native tongue. Among their works of art included the play Evocar that was written by Direus'Pei. Post-Imperium In Republic Space In Imperial Space History Early Existence Conflicts with the Republic Eternal Requiem Great Crusades First Galactic War Second Galactic War Galactic Civil Wars Post-Civil Wars Hutts in the Galaxy Technology Pre-Imperium "A Hutt without a sail barge is like a smoke moth without wings." ―Translated from Huttese. In general, the Hutts were known not for being inventors, manufacturers or builders but as businessmen who connected those beings that required a service being rendered to those capable of accomplishing such a task. There was no real information on the level of technology that the Hutts developed themselves. All that was known was that they made use of some of the most recent advances in galactic technology. In fact, they were able to acquire these advances through theft and duplicity long before they were offered to galactic governments. During their reign on Varl, the Hutts had very few servant species and instead relied on droids for a variety of purposes such as security and battle droids. Between the two, the security droids resembled tin mechanical Hutts that were simple but served as efficient and tireless guards. The latter of these were powerful mechanized warriors that once roamed the surface of Varl in ancient times. Weapon technology included ancient Planechangas that fired asteroids at planet-cracking velocities. Vehicles such as the Pongeeta-class swamp speeders were modern takes on ancient Hutt fanboats. Wealthy Hutts were known to favor the use of sail barges. Hutt starships included caravels that were roomy shuttles generally used to transport their kind from Nal Hutta to the moon of Nar Shaddaa. However, sometimes they were known to use these craft to patrol worlds in order to maintain a strong presence at such planets. Hutts tended to hate conformity and standardization which was why no two caravels were alike as their owners customized them to suit their personal taste. Hutt patrol ships were an exception to this rule, as they were purely military vessels designed to watch over Hutt interests. The Zorba Express was noted for being a Huttian starship design style which had a bell-shaped form with a large door that allowed a Hutt easy entry or exit from the craft. Post-Imperium Common Hutt Names Category:Species Category:Non Near Human Species Category:Sentient Species Category:Hutts